


Commander Of Death And Broken Hearts

by StrawberryStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, The 100 (TV) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStories/pseuds/StrawberryStories
Summary: Unfortunately for Clarke Griffin, even after she left Arcadia- Bellamy Blake wouldn't give up on her.Basically an AU set at the end of season two where they meet before he saw her with Roan.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 18





	Commander Of Death And Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic of mine I wrote during watching the 100. Damn, I miss the first seasons.

Finally. They let him get out of Arkadia with the rest of his people. It was rare. "You kids should stay" they used to say, and then send all of the guards except from him out. 

But now it was his turn. The air felt much better beyond those iron gates.  
The main purpose of his little trip was to bring more supply. And was to make sure there aren't any unwanted people around.  
But for him, all of these people were unwanted, all of these people were people he couldn't talk to. He couldn't share the burden of what he did in Mount weather when he put is hand on her's. Making sure that he would share at least 50% of her burden.

Too bad he wasn't that good at math as he thought he was.

* * *

  
"Alright. Now we split up." One of the soldiers said, he wasn't sure who that was. He wasn't interested, either.  
His mind wasn't clear but it wasn't so empty either. He avoided being the leader he was. He avoided making hard choices like he was used to.

  
Perhaps it was because he killed 300 people, no, he killed 500 people. And maybe more. Which made him feel like a failure. Which made him wanting to ran away again.  
Just like she did.

  
"You're okay?" He heard a voice, he turned around and met Monty's concerned eyes.

  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll go there to see if I'll find something." He mumbled, and then went deeper into the woods. 

* * *

  
All of these trees looked almost the same. Which kind were they? Too bad he didn't listen in nature class either. Protecting his _responsibility_ was way, way too important.   
He waited to see an animal, or hear water running. _Whatever_. Whipping off the thoughts in his head felt harder than hunting now. 

500.

  
The number of the people who went down on earth, if you multiply it in 5.

  
Turns out he wasn't bad in math as he thoughts.

  
_Just who was he?_

* * *

  
Screw that. There was nothing in that damn forest. Bellamy wished that his head was empty as that forest was. He sat on a big stone and waited for something to happen, feeling nothing but useless.

Suddenly he heard noise coming from the trees that were around him, the ones he didn't recognize. He raised his gun, put his finger on the trigger and walked slowly towards one of the trees. Where he thought the sound came from. 

  
"Don't shoot." He heard a familiar voice, and almost dropped his gun.

  
"Who is it?" He asked. Still not lowing the gun. 

  
"P-Please don't shoot." The voice said again. Hell, he could recognise this voice from miles away. But no, there was no way it was her.  
He kept walking towards the voice slowly, as he walked towards it he only heard steps of a person getting further and further. _Walking away._

  
"Show yourself!" He raised his voice a little, trying to detect who was the source of the voice, as a figure slowly walked away from the trees with her hands up, covered in mud and dirt and a little bit of a strange color-

Then his eyes met hers.

She looked straight into the gun, but not in fears. She knew he would never pull the trigger.

"Clarke?" He said in fear. Not believing his own eyes. She didn't answer. Still looking at the gun, it was easier to look at than his eyes. 

  
He walked towards her, and she didn't move. He touched the piece of cloth that was on her head to remove it, as if he was afraid to hurt her. 

  
"Bellamy.." She said his name. And he could've sworn his heart stopped. 

"Go, please." She said in a broken voice. But he didn't listen to her.

"It's.. It's really you." He said, not taking his eyes off hers for a moment.

He ran his fingers through her hair, that was filled with a pink-red color that only _god knows_ where did she get it from.

She whipped a single tear from her eye. She didn't see Bellamy for four months. Four months that during them she did nothing but escape from everyone, from everything. But at that moment, she felt safe. As if she didn't need to run away anymore.

  
"They need you." She said, hoped that he won't hear her. Hoped that he'd stay with her.

"And you don't?" He replied.

 _ ~~Damn it, Bellamy.~~ _She thought to herself.  
She wanted to tell him that she does. That she wants to feel safe again, and he's the only one who made her feel like this. She wanted to tell him how much she wished to be by his side again, to see him giving her a small smirk for time to time, calling her princess. Sharing her guilt with the only person who could understand it. 

But she _couldn't_. She couldn't come back. Just like she couldn't look into his eyes. How the hell is she supposed to face everyone again? Raven, her mom, **Jasper**.

"I.. I have to go." She said. Looking at the ground.

"And you think I'll really let you go? Do you really want to leave everyone? To leave me? Do you really want me to forget you?" He raised his voice a little, and his broken voice only made her want to just screw it all and throw herself into his arms. It's been a while since he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Bellamy.. This.. This is the best option we have right now." She mumbled quitely.

  
"I can't do this, Clarke. How do you expect me to stop worrying about you, how do you expect me to let you go?" 

"Bellamy, Stop. Please.. just go." She found herself crying. Losing control over the tears that came from her eye.

  
He closed his eyes for a moment. Trying to collect his thoughts. Then opened them only to touch her cheek, feeling her tears on his hand.

  
"I can't let you go, Clarke. It'll be even more harder for me to live with the thought that I let you die. It's not safe here." 

_"I'm sorry, Bellamy."_

These were the last words he heard before he felt something hitting his neck. Clarke caught him as he fell down, and broke down in tears again. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave him. He looked lost just like her.

  
She touched one of the scars that was on his face. Right before she left.

_"May we meet again."_


End file.
